Quand Niall Horan rencontre Baby OS
by sick-first-love
Summary: One Direction! Niall, Harry, Zayn, Liam et Louis dans une romance. Une histoire d'amour qui commence mal et fini mal... Venez tout de suite découvrir cette fiction !


« Encore un jour sans toi, sans ton sourire et sans ta voix, sans sentir la douceur de tes mains sur mon corps et entendre ton cœur battre fort, fort, fort contre moi! Comment peux-tu supporter d'être loin de moi? J'ai besoin de toi. Niall Horan. »

Message envoyé. Il signait toujours ses messages, il sentait qu'elle avait supprimé son numéro de téléphone et qu'elle préférait l'oublier. Plus que la terrible attente de réponse et il saurait enfin. Un message qui resterait encore sans réponse, il le savait.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que le célèbre Niall Horan tenter de recontacter Léna B. , la fille qu'il avait tendrement aimé pendant plusieurs mois, qu'il avait sentie s'éloigner sans pouvoir la retenir. Elle lui manquait beaucoup, il devait faire autre chose que lui envoyer des messages a toutes heures de la journée, elle ne lui répondait jamais.

Niall décida de passer chez elle. Il prit sa voiture, une Derby qu'il avait pu se payer grâce à son groupe de musique qui cartonner en ce moment et encore plus que d'habitude, et roula vite. Il devait être chez elle avant qu'elle ne parte travailler au Hard Rock Café. Il l'avait rencontrée là-bas un soir alors qu'il voulait juste sortir avec ses meilleurs amis Zayn et Harry.

Il l'avait tout de suite remarquée en entrant dans le bar, elle était tellement différente des autres filles qu'il avait rencontré. Elle était très jolie, elle avait des traits fins et réguliers, avec un petit sourire de lutin mais son regard le pétrifié, il lui empêchait d'ouvrir la bouche.

Il se retrouvait comme un petit garçon devant elle, un petit garçon qui n'avait jamais appris à parler… Il avait été incapable d'allez lui commander quoique se soit à boire, il n'avait même pas pu s'empêcher de rougir quand elle était allez vers leur table. Niall Horan n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre et il décida de refouler sa timidité pour lui demander s'il pouvait lui offrir un verre a la fin de son service…

La jeune serveuse pensa au premier abord que ce n'était seulement qu'un client bourré qui espérait pouvoir coucher avec elle. Un pauvre type comme un autre mais elle n'était pas comme ses collègues, elle ne se faisait pas avoir par le premier venu qui avait de beaux et charmants mots! Elle avait déjà donnée dedans les histoires ambigus et sa dernière en liste (bien quelles soient peu nombreuses…) lui avait brisé le cœur, elle n'avait plus eu la force de sourire et le courage de se battre pendant un laps de temps très élevé. Léna était un cœur à prendre mais surtout une grande romantique qui rêvait de l'amour éternel.

Niall esquissa un refus direct, ce que la jolie serveuse ne savait c'est qu'il ne se laissait pas décourageait difficilement et qu'il allait tout tenter pour la séduire. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il pouvait séduire qui il voulait de par sa célébrité et son charme irlandais et là une petite serveuse le repoussait. Niall Horan était un joueur près à tout pour obtenir la femme qui lui résistait et il était réellement attiré par elle. Elle succomberait comme toutes les autres.

Pendant plusieurs jours de suite, le jeune chanteur fit abstraction de sa timidité et attendit Léna à chaque fois qu'elle finissait son service. C'était devenu comme un jeux pour eux, parfois il allait directement la voir et d'autres fois il se cachait derrière les poubelles pour la rattraper et l'inviter à sortir encore une fois… Une fois, alors qu'il était sur le chemin pour allez lui parler il dû faire demi tour pour allez en studio et enregistrer une nouvelle chanson pour leur album. Ce jour là, il regretta presque d'être connu car il aurait préféré pouvoir l'embêter gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte un simple rendez vous avec lui. La journée au studio se passa agréablement bien, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur tous ses amis même s'ils lui disaient tous d'abandonner parce qu'il méritait mieux que ça, mieux qu'être royalement ignoré ou rejeter quand elle daignait répondre à ses avances.

Ce que Niall ne savait pas à ce moment, c'est que cette journée enregistrement en studio allait lui être bénéfique! En effet, Léna avait compris que même s'il ne la connaissait pas il était près a tout pour elle et qu'elle lui plaisait réellement pas comme les autres types qu'elle avait l'habitude de croiser… Il était très attachant même si la plupart du temps elle ne lui répondait que par des « non » ou des « laissez moi tranquille! » , elle avait très envie d'accepter mais quelque chose la retenait d'accepter. Elle savait. Elle savait qui il était : une star connue mondialement. Elle ne ferait jamais le poids face aux autres et elle avait peur de ne pas se montrer à la hauteur de ses espérances mais tous ses amis lui disaient de se laisser et qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre.

La jolie serveuse décida de passer quand même à l'action, passant outre ses peurs. Elle décida, de l'attendre elle à la sortie du bar pour changer. Ce soir-là, elle le vit plus décontracté que les autres jours, il paraissait détendu et joyeux. Un vrai petit lutin irlandais. Elle venait de finir son service, plus tôt que d'habitude malgré la notoriété du bar depuis les apparitions rapproché du blondinet et les nombreuses personnes présentes ce soir.

Elle se pointa directement à sa table et lui demanda directement de la raccompagnée. Chose qu'il accepta bien entendu. Elle savait qu'il le ferait et elle savait aussi qu'elle le laisserait rentrer dans sa vie petit à petit…

Léna accepta le rencard qu'il lui proposait pour le lendemain, son jour de congé. Elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser lorsqu'il l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à sa porte mais elle s'était retenue. Elle était terriblement heureuse et repensait à ce qu'il s'était dit sur le chemin.

Le lendemain, elle se leva très tôt pour se faire belle. Elle se maquilla plus subtilement que d'habitude et avec délicatesse. Elle fit onduler ses cheveux et s'habilla avec une robe à motif liberty et mit des talons compensés « nude ». Le rendez-vous se passa très bien. Elle ria énormément au blague de Niall et devant sa passion pour la nourriture. Bien qu'il se prétendait plus fou d'elle que de la nourriture, en acceptant de lui faire goûter une cuillerée de son plat, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais...

Ils étaient heureux ensemble, au fil du temps ils formèrent un très joli couple. Improbable mais amoureux, ils représentaient les couples différents, les couples qui avaient ce petit quelque chose de subtil. L'amour n'empêcha l'éloignement, la distance dû aux tournées successives à travers le Royaume Uni et le monde. La rupture arriva au bout de quelques mois, elle l'avait décidé contre son gré mais ça ne pouvait plus durer… Elle eut le cœur brisé mais trouva une manière de se consoler…

(Retour au point de vue de Niall)

Il devait arriver au bar, le plus vite possible. Il savait qu'elle finirait bientôt le travail et il avait besoin de la voir. Il se gara au parking et entra en « fracassant » la porte d'entrée, il payerai plus tard le boss. Il en avait largement les moyens. Il demanda à la voir mais on lui annonça qu'elle avait changé ses horaires de travail.

Il sortit avec autant de fracas que la première fois sauf que cette fois-ci il ressentait une frustration beaucoup plus forte mêlée à la colère. Prochaine destination? Le petit studio de Léna! Il sonna pendant un moment à l'interphone mais ne reçu aucune réponse. Alors, il adopta une autre stratégie : se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, en pleine argumentation avec une petite mamie de l'immeuble qui décida de le laisser rentrer il pu courir jusqu'à sa porte.

Il frappa comme un fou, abusa même de la sonnette, il appela aussi sur son téléphone portable et entendit la sonnerie de celui-ci. La chanson qu'il lui avait écrite, et qu'il avait enregistré pour elle. Chanson qu'elle avait gardé comme sonnerie d'appel… Le sourire remonta à ses lèvres et il se jeta de toutes ses forces contre la porte. Qui se fracassa, elle aussi, c'était bien sa vaine aujourd'hui! Le salon était vide, sa chambre aussi, les toilettes aussi… Il entra dans la salle de bain et la vit nue souillée par son propre sang. Son cœur se tordit et il faillit vomir de cet affreux spectacle… Elle était morte, suicidée et personne ne s'était rendu compte de son absence sauf lui. Il avait envie de mourir et d'être enfoui lui aussi sous terre.

Quelques vingtaine d'année plus tard.

Niall haïssait ce jour-là, le jour de sa mort à elle. Il se fit beau et déposa des fleurs sur le cercueil de sa bien aimée. Il avait appelé les pompiers et lui avait offert de magnifique funérailles… L'amour n'était toujours pas mort. L'amour est la mort. Disait un vieux proverbe, d'une langue lointaine comme ses souvenirs d'elle.


End file.
